Matt Clark
Chicago, Illinois | music = "I Caught Fire" by The Used | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = Insanity | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = High-Flyer Springboard Hardcore | finisher = "Steel Send-Out" | will = • Use weapons • Risk his own health to cause harm • Scout veterans to learn • Always give his all | wont = • Be intimidated • Walk out on a match • Show fear | trainer = Greg Bownds | handler = Matthew Winter | debut = Insanity LIVE from Woodstock (Sept. 15, 2009) | record = 0-1 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Matthew Steel, better known by his ring name MC Steel, is a professional e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Early life Growing up in Chicago Heights, MC Steel believed luck was for losers. He wasn't the richest kid in town and he wasn't that smart either, but he could do one thing: fight. At the ripe age of 16, Steel started wrestling, where he learned that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He stayed with the business, going undefeated for three and a half years. He was recruited by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), starting a new generation for the wrestling world. Career XX Wrestling (2007) In April 2007, Steel was signed to XX Wrestling. He debuted in a tag team match with James Snow against The Lolipops (Dylan and The Walmslenator). Towards the end of the match, Dylan had Snow in a bow and arrow hold until Steel came in to interfere on Snow's behalf, but Dylan countered with a kick to the gut. Snow came to the aid to his partner, resulting in a count-out. Steel accused Snow of sabotaging their match so attcked his former partner, resulting in a short-lived feud. The rivalry ended when Steel suggested they should become tag team partners once again to challange the No Limit (Dylan, The Walmslenator, Clarky and Wammy). After Snow denied his suggestion, Steel started a tag team with Little Al. A Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match was schelduled with BX (Clarky and Wammy) defending the United States Tag Team Championship against The Lolipops, James Snow & Redd Dogg and Steel & Al. Steel ended up being taken out on a streacher while attempting a diving spear on Redd Dogg, resulting in a minor shoulder injury. On 17 May, 2007, Steel introduced a new title called the WackDown Championship. He lost the championship that night in a Bedroom Brawl by disqualification. The next day, he was a special referee in an Extreme Rules match between The Lolipops and BX. Matthew's next major match was against Clarky. If Clarky won, he would have a match for the WackDown Championship. Steel eventualy won after pinning his opponent after a inverted side slam. He would later have two matches against The Walmslenator, the second being a title defence. Both matches ended by no contest. Out of character, Steel was the booker and head writer for the company. In August 2007, XX Wrestling filed for bankrupcy, leaving Steel to compete in Mexico and Australia until being signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling. Lords of Pain Wrestling (2009–present) Steel signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in August 2009. In his debut match on Insanity LIVE from Woodstock, he lost a Triple Threat match aganist Black Ada and El Gran Luchador, but was not pinned. In wrestling *'Primary Finisher' **''Steel Send-Out'' (Fireman's carry flipped into a knee strike to the back of the head) *'Secondary Finisher' **''Lethal Injection'' (Springboard shooting star elbow drop) **''Second City Stopper'' (STO backbreaker followed by a rolling cutter) *'Favorite moves' **''Dead on Arrival'' (Double underhook powerbomb) **Double underhook piledriver **Double underhook suplex **Front facelock/bodyscissors combination **Reverse piledriver, sometimes proceeded by scooping the opponent up **Running arched big boot **Sitout double underhook powerbomb **''Steel Sandwich'' (High-angle corkscrew senton bomb) **360° spinning splash **Jumping superkick **Diving double foot stomp to the back **Sitout rolling suplex slam **Wheelbarrow DDT *'Nicknames' **'The Extreme Engma' **'Straight Edge Warrior' *'Theme Music' **''"I Caught Fire"'' by The Used Match History :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Mc Steel